Vernon
Perfil *'Nombre:' Vernon (버논) *'Nombre real: '''Hansol Vernon Chwe *'Nombre Coreano:' Choi Hansol Vernon (최 한솔 버논) *'Apodos: Mr. Headphones, Peacekeeper, 4D, Vernon DiCaprio. *'''Profesión: Rapero, Actor, Bailarín, y Compositor *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Nueva York, Estados Unidos. *'Altura: 175cm. *'''Peso: 65kg. *'Tipo de sangre:' A+ *'Signo Zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo Zodiacal Chino: '''Tigre *'Agencia:' PLEDIS Entertainment Breve Biografía Nació el 18 de febrero de 1998 en Nueva York, EE.UU a la edad de 6 años; justo antes de entrar a la escuela primaria, se mudo con su familia a Corea del Sur. En su casa hablaban tanto coreano como ingles asi que domina ambos idiomas con fluidez desde muy pequeño.Fue reclutado por su compañia en la estación de metro en frente de su escuela, cuando estaba en su primer año de secundaria. Luego de haber pasado al audicion de su compañia, fue aprendiz durante aproximandamente 4 años. Vernon dice que mientras mas practicaba, mas crecia su sueño de ser un artista. Cuando era mas joven participo en un show de variedad, el cual se convirtio en un gran exito para su popularidad. Tambien aparecio en el show de MBC acerca de extranjeros en Corea "Hello Stranger" justo antes de debutar. Su modelo a seguir en la musica es el rapero J Cole, Vernon dice que quiere convertirse en un artista como el y quiere ser un rapero que se supere a si mismo para poco a poco llegar hasta la cima Composiciones: * "Ah Yeah - 17CARAT -1er Mini Album - Letra, junto a Woozi (2015)'' * "Lotto" - SMTM4 - (2015) * "Mixtape" - (2015) 'Programas de TV' *(MBC) People of Full Capacity 25/12/2015 *(SBS) Baek Jongwon's 3 Kings 15/11/20 * 2015: '''(Mnet) Show Me The Money 4 ( como participante) * '''2014-2015: Hello Stranger *'2012:' JTBC High Society *'2008:' Kids Explore Life Programas de Radio * 2015: (TBS) 101.3 FM K-popular (14.07.15, junto a Joshua) Colaboraciones *'2015:' S.Coups, Woozi, Vernon & Ailee - Q&A Discografía Single Vídeos Musicales * Falling - ''Man of K (Cameo-2008) * ''My Copycat - Orange Caramel (Cameo-2014) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' SEVENTEEN *'Unidad:' HipHop. **'Posición: '''Rapero y Bailarín *'Familia:' Padre (Simon), Madre (Melody), y Hermana Sofía (Choi Hangyeol) (11 años) *'Nacionalidad:' Coreano-Americano. (Su padre es coreano y su madre es americana). *'Idioma:' Coreano e Inglés (fluido). *'Educacion:' Ewha University Elementary School *'Religión:' Cristiana. *'Hobbies:' Leer, ver webtoons, ver películas, bailar, cantar, y tocar la guitarra. *'Deporte Favorito:' Tennis y Fútbol. *'Canciones favoritas:' J.Cole - Power Trip y Crooked Smile, Drake - Started *'Raperos favoritos:' Drake, J.Cole, Kendrick Lamar y Nicki Minaj. *'Actor favorito:' Lee Byung Hun, Brad Pitt y Johnny Depp. *'Película favorita:' Cloud Atlas, Fight Club e IRIS. *'Comida favorita:' El pollo y las hamburguesas. Su comida favorita cambia a menudo. *'Mes favorito:' Diciembre. *'Estaciones del año favoritos:' Verano y otoño. *'Isla favorita:' Isla de Jeju. *'Chica ideal:' Una chica con una buena personalidad y que lo trate bien. También dijo que para el la edad o la apariencia no es importante,recientemente dijo que últimamente le atraen las chicas con cabello corto *'Su nombre significa:' Han= Buen, Sol= Lider, Choi=Grande *Fue trainee durante 3 años y 3 meses *Cuando era trainee, originalmente iba a ser vocalista pero mas tarde decidió convertirse en rapero *Una vez confesó que la edad para él no es importante cuando se trata de hacer amigos o entrar en una relación. *Sabe tocar la guitarra acústica y la eléctrica. *Fue un concursante en "JTBC High Society". *Tiene un parecido a Leonardo DiCaprio. *Le gusta la música Underground (R&B y Hip Hop), y el estilo Hip-Hop (rap y vogue, gorras y zapatos). Estilo al cual tiene mucho interés, también ha demostrado tener habilidad para hacer rap. *Solo ha tenido una novia en toda su vida. *Es muy cosquilludo, dicen que la mejor manera de hacerlo llorar es haciéndole cosquillas. *Adora el chocolate. Es por ello que a veces los miembros le dicen "Twix" (marca de una barra de chocolate). *Es muy lento al reaccionar. *Escogió la música sobre la comida. *Es alérgico al maní. *Prefiere ver películas que leer. * Se asusta muy fácil. *Él tiene un interés por la moda y es dueño de una gran cantidad de sombreros. *Tiene un sentido del humor único, y ve las cosas de una manera diferente. *Él siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro y él dice que está listo para convertirse en un artista que haga feliz a la gente. *Si pudiera introducir a un miembro en su familia, elegiría a Hoshi. *Hizo una sincronización de labios para el rap de G-Dragon en "The Shouts of Red". *Suele decir "Oh My God" en muchas ocasiones. *Él fue uno de los bailarines en el performance de Hello Venus de "Do you want some tea?" *Le gustaría ir alguna vez a Atlántica. *Le encanta el Inglés, acentos británicos y le gustan los acentos australianos. *Wonwoo es muy cercano a él, dijo que el nombre de la pareja es ''HanWoo o WonSol. *Si él hubiera nacido como un animal, le hubiera encantado ser un dragón. *Él tiene 3 mascotas un conejo y dos gatos llamado Dotub y Dodam. * El el programa Seventeen Project: Debut Big Plan, en la prima misión fue escogido por los jueces como el que mejor desempeño tuvo en el escenario. * Audicionó y esta confirmada su participación en la cuarta temporada del programa "Show Me The Money 4" de Mnet. * Fue eliminado en la 3er Ronda de "Show Me The Money 4" * Se revelo en el Facebook Oficial de SEVENTEEN su canción promocional para su single titulado "Lotto" * Cuando fue a la radio SUKIRA "Kiss The Radio", Ryeowook de Super Junior le dijo que tenia envidia de sus ojos ya que son grandes. * El y DK comparten la misma fecha de cumpleaños. * Recientemente colaboró con Raina de After school, en su segundo single de el * Hubo rumores de que estaba en una relación con New Sun de SONAMOO, luego de ser vistos dando paseos juntos. Pero luego se confirmó que sólo son amigos cercanos * También es cercano a Whee In de MAMAMOO. * Comparte fecha de nacimiento con J-Hope de BTS. * En el episodio 6 de "Where Is My Friend's Island?" Vernon hablo de sus sentimientos y preocupaciones con respecto a su participación en Show me the money 4 y pidió disculpas a sus compañeros por la criticas que Seventeen termino recibiendo como resultado de ello. Vernon dijo que su objetivo era poner en alto el nombre de su grupo pero al final termino siendo lo contrario y se sentía culpable por, según el, haber sido codicioso. Ante esto S.Coups le dijo que nadie en el grupo veía las cosas de esa manera o pensaba en el como culpable de algo, de hecho lo único que pensaban era que querían que la gente los reconociera en la calle tanto como lo hacían con Vernon. * Luego de haber aparecido junto a Dahyun de TWICE en el programa People Of Full Capacity, muchos internautas los elogiaron y los eligen como pareja para una próxima entrega de We Got Married. Enlaces * Perfil (Naver) Galería Vernon1.jpg Vernon2.jpg Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KActor Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:Nacidos en 1998 Categoría:Raina